


take your hand my dear (and place them both in mine)

by peaceoutofthepieces



Series: when I live my dream (please be there to meet me) [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sander is the only one with a brain cell, Sander meets the Broerrrs, damn look at me, i think, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceoutofthepieces/pseuds/peaceoutofthepieces
Summary: “A skatepark seems like a bad place for initiation. I don’t recommend it,” Lucas warns.“Nah he’s just gonna be our behind the scenes man for the day. See if he’s up to it,” Moyo explains.Lucas’s draw drops. “Then why the fuck did I have to be scared to within an inch of my life?”Moyo snorts. “It could’ve been worse. We could’ve used a real spider.”“Spiders are worse than death,” Sander says gravely. Lucas fist bumps him, seeming grateful for the show of solidarity.“I didn’t let them. I would never,” Jens reassures Lucas, patting his cheek. Lucas bats him away, sticking his tongue out.“But basically you weren’t dating any of us or cooler than all of us combined. Sander is a special case,” Moyo adds.~^~These can all be read on their own!
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: when I live my dream (please be there to meet me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	take your hand my dear (and place them both in mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that’s technically part of my social media AU on my tumblr @peaceoutofthepieces but that can basically just be a one shot. It’s literally just Sander meeting the Broerrrs, and I don’t think there’s any other context really necessary. Lucas is a newly found Broerrr in this fic because fuck yes. The rest should be understandable enough but if there’s anything you’re confused about please let me know and I can do my best to explain!

Robbe is waiting for Sander. It’s become a very familiar occurrence. Only this time he’s at the skatepark, sitting in a cluster with his friends against one of the surrounding walls. Moyo and Aaron are goofing off at the side, being loud and obnoxious and overall nuisances. Robbe rolls his eyes fondly and switches his gaze to the other two members of their party. They’re watching something on Jens’s phone, Lucas slumped against Jens’s side and giggling as Jens shakes his head, and Robbe realises they’re watching his prank on Jens last April. He can vaguely hear Jens’s coughing through the tiny speakers and Lucas laughs fully, bringing his hand to his mouth to quiet it. Jens digs his elbow into his side but there’s a tiny smile on his lips even as he catches Robbe’s gaze and flips him off. Robbe gives him a cheeky grin and winks and Lucas notices the interaction, giving Robbe a mini round of applause. 

“Have you heard anything from Sander?” Jens asks, nodding at the phone being crushed in Robbe’s grip. “When did he say he’d be here?”

“Uhm,” Robbe glances at his phone. With a sigh, he admits, “Now.”

Lucas tilts his head. “What does he look like, again?”

“Uh, bleached hair. Little taller than me—“

“—leather jacket, camera around his neck, looks way too cool to interact with any of us?” Lucas finishes, raising a brow. When Robbe only blinks at him, he nods at something over Robbe’s shoulder. 

Robbe whips around, and there he is. In all his leather, artsy glory. He smiles when he meets Robbe’s eyes, and Robbe picks himself up to go meet him where he stands, still a good few feet away. 

He greets him with a quick, light kiss, and Sander’s hesitant response leads him to the obvious realisation, now that they’re up close. Sander’s nervous. Robbe locks his arms around his neck and shoots him a smile that he hopes appears comforting. “You can still turn around and run, if you want to,” he reminds him. 

Sander huffs, glancing briefly over Robbe’s shoulder, but he shakes his head. He gives Robbe another kiss, this one lingering, toe-curling, and Robbe’s clinging to him even when he pulls away, hands fisted in his jacket as Sander’s hand skims over his back. “No, I’m okay. Besides you’ll be there to protect me, right?”

Robbe smiles, leaning in close once more. “Always,” he promises, and steals one last peck. Then he takes Sander’s hand and tugs him along with a reassuring, “Come.”

Jens stands hastily when he sees them walking over, hitting Moyo’s back until those two join him, and Lucas bites back a smile and rises with much more dignity and grace. Sander squeezes Robbe’s hand tightly. Robbe squeezes back. The boys are simply standing there, eager grins on their faces. Robbe feels like he shouldn’t really have to introduce them, that really it just makes the situation more awkward, and they all already know each other. Still, he finds himself saying, “Sander, this is Jens, Lucas, Moyo, and Aaron.” He indicates each boy in turn and then finishes, “Guys, this is Sander.”

“Jack Frost,” Moyo finally greets excitedly, performing an easy ‘bro hug’, and the tension is broken. Jens follows his lead and gives Sander an extra pat on the shoulder when he moves away. Lucas settles on a fist bump, but his friendly smile is turned up to full watts for the blonde and Sander returns it easily, seeming grateful. He turns to Aaron, who’s only watching him with awed interest. Robbe holds his breath and waits for it to unfold. 

“You’re Robbe’s boyfriend?” Aaron asks, oblivious to Jens’s amusement and Moyo’s incredulous stare. Sander’s shoulders straighten almost imperceptibly, but Robbe is in tune to his every breath. He can’t help but find the whole thing ridiculous. 

Sander looks a little uncertain, but his voice is sure when he says, “Yes.” Robbe thinks he even detects a little pride. He can’t help the smile that takes over even as the moment drags on, the group’s eyes flicking between the two in anticipation. Then, Aaron pulls Sander into a hug. 

Sander immediately looks to Robbe, widening his eyes, and Robbe’s lips tremble in his effort to hold back a laugh. He fails when Aaron pulls back just to say, “I’m a big fan,” with a final pat to Sander’s back. 

Jens and Lucas are slightly better at stifling their laughter and Moyo only grows more incredulous, shaking his head as he says, “Man,” with all the disappointment of a wronged father. But Sander only laughs, replying with a hesitant, “Thanks?”

Robbe can’t help sliding his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sander smiles brilliantly at him and completely ignores Moyo’s dramatic coos. Robbe, however, is more than happy to flip him off. “Don’t you have to start filming for the vlog?”

Moyo puts on a look of offense, but pushes Aaron towards some of the ramps. “Yeah, yeah, come on.” 

Jens and Lucas settle back down in their previous spots and Robbe pulls Sander down with him. Sander settles back against the wall and catches Robbe before he can sit next to him, pulling him to sit between his legs instead. Robbe falls against his chest happily, smiling when a kiss is dropped on top of his head, hugging Sander’s arms around him. Jens tilts his head and then shakes it, disbelieving. “You’re such a lucky asshole. I still don’t understand how you did this.”

Robbe shrugs, feeling more than a little smug. He shakes with Sander’s quiet laughter, and he twists his head around searchingly. Sander gives him a short kiss and Robbe melts, sinking lower in Sander’s hold and kissing the hands now clasped at his chest. He doesn’t even notice Jens’s phone pointed at them until he’s blinking after the flash, raising his brows. Jens shakes his phone at him. “For future teasing material.”

Robbe whines when Sander sits up straighter. “Can you send it to me?” 

“Of course man,” Jens grins at him, seeming satisfied, and something settles into place in Robbe’s chest. This is what he’s been hoping for. The effortless melding of these two worlds, of everything finally connecting. Jens is his best friend and the first person he ever really felt like he loved with every part of his heart, without any underlying hurt or resentment. Even when he’d had feelings he knew went unreturned, he couldn’t blame Jens. Loving him didn’t hurt the way loving his parents did, and it was way beyond his care for Jana or Moyo or anyone else. 

The only other person he loves as wholeheartedly and unconditionally as Sander. He’s not one bit surprised at the warmth blooming in his chest as he’s able to witness the two of them together, the easy interaction between them. Sander rests his chin on his head and a smile breaks across his face, the happiness filling him beginning to overflow.

Jens starts questioning him on his art and photography while Lucas just smiles at them softly, seeming almost as content as Robbe. He’s another thing that has simply slotted into place, a Broerrr they had never realised they were missing until they had him. He catches Robbe’s gaze just as Jens begins giving Sander the shovel talk, and rolls his eyes. Robbe mimics the motion, smile only widening. 

Still, he chastises, “Jens,” with as much exasperation as he can muster and his best friend turns to look at him. 

“What? You know this is my job,” Jens says, completely serious. “Now, I’m gonna assume you’re being safe—“

Before Robbe can jump over and cut him off, Lucas is already slapping a hand over his mouth, with all the casual air of a wave. Jens shuts up immediately, blinking, and Lucas gives Sander another of his sweet smiles. “Ignore him. I always do. He doesn’t even know what he’s talking about.”

He pulls his hand away abruptly as his face distorts in disgust. Robbe assumes from that and Jens’s smug smile that Jens licked him, and he can’t help the laugh that escapes. Sander manages to keep his to a quiet huff of breath. “Fuck you,” Lucas laughs, wiping his hand on Jens’s cheek. Jens only blows him a sarcastic kiss. 

Sander’s laugh comes out fully, now, and Jens and Lucas turn their gazes to him in awe. Robbe completely understands. Still, it’s not often he gets to tease them back, so with another laugh of his own he knocks Jens’s foot. “You okay there Jens?”

Jens licks his lips, collecting himself before saying, “I knew you were, you know, from online and the fact Robbe never shuts up about it, but up close…” He trails off and Lucas just nods rapidly, still staring, and Sander’s arms tighten around Robbe. 

“What?” he asks, a little nervous, a little self-conscious, and God, Robbe is in love with him. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, explaining it for them, then leaning up to kiss Sander’s chin. “I did tell you.”

The blush that takes over Sander’s cheeks is lovely. 

That’s when Moyo and Aaron come bounding back over, Moyo smiling briefly at Robbe and Sander’s display before focusing on Jens and Lucas. “You bitches still think you’re up for doing this thing?”

Jens and Lucas share a glance before Jens nods, slightly reluctant, and Robbe feels for them. Sander asks, “What are you doing?”

Jens nods at the rest of the park. “We’re going to try to do a trick at the same time. They’ve been making us practice all week.”

Sander pokes him. “Not you?”

“Lucas is better than me at it,” Robbe says simply. “I’m just doing solo stuff.”

Sander smiles. “So I’ll still get to take pictures of you.” Robbe rolls his eyes but nods, accepting one kiss and stealing another. 

Moyo crouches down and starts slapping Robbe’s knee. “Sander could be our behind the scenes Broerrr! Oh man, today could be his initiation!”

“Look at his face. You think that belongs behind the scenes?” Jens points out, like Moyo was stupid for even suggesting it. 

Moyo glances over at him. “I’m thinking of his talent, man. Don’t relegate our baby Sander to just his looks. I know you’re more than that,” he tells Sander seriously. Jens flips him off and blows Sander a kiss. 

“A skatepark seems like a bad place for initiation. I don’t recommend it,” Lucas warns. 

“Nah he’s just gonna be our behind the scenes man for the day. See if he’s up to it,” Moyo explains. 

Lucas’s draw drops. “Then why the fuck did I have to be scared to within an inch of my life?”

Moyo snorts. “It could’ve been worse. We could’ve used a real spider.”

“Spiders are worse than death,” Sander says gravely. Lucas fist bumps him, seeming grateful for the show of solidarity. 

“I didn’t let them. I would never,” Jens reassures Lucas, patting his cheek. Lucas bats him away, sticking his tongue out. 

“But basically you weren’t dating any of us or cooler than all of us combined. Sander is a special case,” Moyo adds.

“No,” Sander pipes up. “That doesn’t seem fair. Whatever initiation you want to set for me, I’m up for it.”

Moyo looks at him like he just grew to love him ten times more. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, obviously trying and failing to find an idea. Surprisingly, it’s Aaron who butts in. “Why doesn’t Robbe teach him how to skate?” Then, “You don’t already know how, do you?”

Sander shakes his head as Moyo’s eyes light up. “That could work,” Jens agrees. “If he can do any kind of flick by the end of the day, initiation passed. We all know Robbe won’t let anything harm a single hair on that pretty head, so it’ll be safe enough.”

“Is that possible? To learn it in a few hours?” Sander questions, dubious. 

Robbe tilts his head back to look at him. “Are you doubting your teacher?” When Sander only blinks at him, he lowers his voice to add, “Probably not, but it doesn’t matter. If you manage to move like two feet they’ll applaud you for days.” Sander huffs a tiny laugh and nods his acceptance. 

Lucas crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “Unbelievable,” he says, though it’s joking, because he looks at Sander with just as much awe as the rest of them. Except probably Robbe. 

“Don’t worry,” Robbe reassures him. “You’ll be the victim of many more pranks to come.” Lucas kicks his foot, but he’s smiling, and Robbe laughs. 

“Yeah we still get pranked like, all the time,” Jens points out. “That’s the price of having friends, sweetheart.” Lucas huffs at him, but the statement is true, so he drops the argument. 

“Alright, you guys want to do this now? Or do you need to wait until tomorrow?” Moyo asks them again. 

Lucas shakes his head. “I’m going home for the weekend tomorrow. It either has to be today or wait until next week.” Jens doesn’t flinch at the words, obviously already aware, but Robbe is curious. Lucas has told them a little about his friends back home, Kes and Jayden, but beyond that they don’t know much. He thinks Jens might have a little more insight, but he hasn’t pushed yet. No matter how much some of Lucas’s offhand comments remind him of his own situation, once. He wonders if there’s a reason for Lucas going back now, when he hasn’t seemed to visit once since moving here, or if he’s just thinking too much into it. 

Moyo claps his hands. “Then today it is.” 

“Okay,” Jens sighs. “But we’re doing some warm ups first.”

As they move away, Robbe looks around at Sander. “Do you actually want me to try to teach you?”

Sander smirks. “An excuse to have your hands on me? I don’t know why you think I’d ever say no, Robbe.”

Robbe blushes and hides it by climbing to his feet, pulling Sander up with him with a gentle smile. 

It is a little fun, trying to teach Sander with the blonde’s hands on his shoulders and Robbe’s on his waist. They get off to an awful start, Sander barely getting both feet on the board before teetering to the side and slipping off. They laugh at it at the beginning, and then Sander grows serious, brow furrowed in concentration, and Robbe loves him. 

“I love you,” he says, so simply, and Sander would fall flat on his face on the concrete if Robbe wasn’t holding onto him. He tumbles off the board and into Robbe’s chest, eyes wide and surprised, and Robbe stares back at him warmly, trying to convey all the honesty of his statement. Sander cups his face and looks at him in wonder, shaking his head slightly. 

“I love you too,” he says, just as simply, and the air in Robbe’s lungs rushes out in a gust of relief. “God, I love you so much. For so long,” Sander continues, in amazement, and Robbe pulls him close and kisses him, as giddy as a child. 

They continue as normal after that, only with a few extra smiles and an added warmth in Robbe’s chest. His heart has never felt so content, knowing it’s not only safe, but cherished in return. It’s a feeling he never would have let himself crave, about a year ago. Before he came out, before he learned to love himself. Before he met Sander. 

Now, though, as he watches Sander roll a few feet on his own with only a minor wobble, he basks in it, feeling happier than he ever remembers being. 

It eventually comes time for Jens and Lucas to do their thing, and Robbe and Sander migrate over to watch. Jens is tapping his fingers against his board, the only sign of any nerves. Lucas stands composed, spine straight, but his tongue pokes into his cheek every few seconds. Robbe gives them both what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

“Do you want me to film it the first time, or do you want a practice run?”

“The last time I did something this level, I broke my arm. The least you could do is get it on film,” Lucas says. 

Jens jerks his head around to him. “You what?” Then, “I’m not letting you break your arm.”

“Well, I hope not,” Lucas says easily. Jens gives him an unimpressed look. “It’s fine. We’ve been doing it all week. We’ll be fine, yeah?”

As far as Robbe knows, they haven’t actually managed to do what they’re planning, but he decides not to point that out. 

Jens acquiesces, and they take their place at the top of one of the ramps, facing each other. They lock their hands together between them and kick off at the same time, racing down the groove and back up the other side, letting go of each other at the last second. Robbe holds his breath as they both spin, Lucas twisting in a 180 degree turn in the same time Jens does a 360, and he only releases it when they both land firmly back on their boards, reconnecting their hands with Jens now at Lucas’s back. 

They glide to a stop in the middle of the crevice and Jens throws his arms around Lucas’s shoulders, whooping happily. Moyo screams in glee and the other three join him, Robbe pumping his fist in the air as the two begin to laugh. 

Later, they’re sitting at an outside table nearby, Robbe once again tucked against Sander as the others go to throw their trash away and pay for their food. He’s enjoying the comfort of their little bubble, relishing the silence, until Sander interrupts it with, “Jens and Lucas are cute.”

Robbe turns to raise a brow at him. “I did not bring you along to comment on how attractive my friends are.”

Sander laughs quietly, but shakes his head in denial. “No, I mean together.”

“Oh.” Robbe shrugs. “Jens was the first one to befriend him when he moved here. Kinda accidentally, but I guess it worked it.”

“That’s sweet. I didn’t know Jens was into guys though.”

Robbe whips his head up to stare at him. “What? No, they’re not like, together. I didn’t know that was what you meant. What made you think that?”

Sander raises his brows. “Everything? It seems obvious.”

“Well.” Robbe doesn’t even know what to say. “It’s not like that. I’m pretty sure Jens isn’t even over Jana. Moyo said Lucas wasn’t dating any of us, remember?”

“Yeah, but I just assumed it happened since then,” Sander shrugs. “Like, ‘you weren’t dating any of us at the time’. You really never got that feeling?” 

Robbe shakes his head, a little helplessly. “They’re friends. I didn’t think of anything beyond that.”

Sander does that eyebrow raise again. “They look at each other the same way we do. Do you really think that’s just friendly?”

Robbe glances over his shoulder, to where Jens and Lucas disappeared inside to pay the bill. He can just see them at the counter, turned slightly towards each other. Jens leans in to say something in Lucas’s ear and Lucas shoves him away, laughing. It doesn’t take them long to gravitate back into each other’s space. Now, Robbe can’t miss the way Jens brushes his hand down Lucas’s arm or the smile on his face, mirrored on Lucas’s own, and something breaks in his brain. The hand Lucas rests on Jens’s chest doesn’t seem at all platonic.


End file.
